


Bloody Nose

by dee_thehoneybee



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: “Don’t tell me you’re involved in whatever just happened. Where’d you get that bloody nose?”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Bloody Nose

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: For the hurt sentence prompts, how about “where’d you get that bloody nose?”

Malcolm couldn’t catch a break.

On his way to work that morning, he rode the elevator with a beat cop and his prisoner in handcuffs. It was a quiet ride at first. The prisoner was cooperative and stood clear of Malcolm, saying nothing to either of them but giving the cop a few quick glares.

When the doors opened, all hell broke loose.

The prisoner shoved the cop against the wall, then headbutted Malcolm in the face. Too stunned to react, Malcolm staggered to the side and let events unfold.

Within seconds, the officers at the precinct had the man pinned to the ground and were hauling him off to the holding cells. If he wanted to escape, it was a bad idea to try running in a police precinct.

Despite the blood streaming from his nose, Malcolm assured the next person to ask he was fine. And so they gave him a tissue and he stumbled into the precinct.

He ran into Gil first. He had emerged from his office to see what the commotion was about, but as soon as he saw Malcolm, he hurried him inside.

“Don’t tell me you’re involved in whatever just happened. Where’d you get that bloody nose?”

The senior detective steered Malcolm to the couch with a firm grip on his shoulder. He sat the profiler down and tilted his head back with the tissue still in place. He looked just like a mother hen and Malcolm would have laughed at the image if his face hadn’t just been smashed in.

“Wrong place, wrong time,” he smiled.

Gil didn’t look impressed. “It’s always something with you.”


End file.
